Endlessly
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Previously named as:'This is Us'. This is a collection of short stories written for livejournal. It will contain romance, fluff, humor and many more! A total of 64 pieces, hopefully. Please enjoy! Theme #41:Tragedy. 'Mukuro… accept the reality. Chrome… she… is no longer here already…' He balled his fists when he recalled those words said by the Neo Vongola Primo.
1. 2 am

**Endlessly**

A _Katekyo Hitman Reborn collectio_n story

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

**Title: Sleep Well, My Dear**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Pairing: Mukuro Rokudo x Chrome Dokuro (6996)**

**Theme: 01-2.a.m**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Spoiler!**

**A/N: Taken place in the Future.**

* * *

Chrome stared at the clock that hangs on the wall, which marked that two hours had passed after midnight. She sat on the couch in the large living room of the Vongola mansion and her stare was currently set on the oak door.

"Mukuro-sama…" she whispered worriedly.

The male illusionist had taken a mission a few days ago and even though he had assured her that he would be alright, Chrome is still worried for him.

As she makes herself comfortable on the couch, she slowly fell asleep.

Mukuro opened the door as quietly as he could so he won't awake the other guardians who were still asleep. Well, it's not like he really cares about them anyway (he would LOVE to have a fight with Hibari and made a mess in the mansion right now), but he doesn't want to wake his Chrome who was probably very tired.

He let out a sigh and loosens his tie. He really wanted to sleep on the comfortable, soft bed right now.

As he passed the couch, he was surprised to find his dearest Nagi asleep on the coach. Her wavy purple hair was in a mess and there were dark circle under her eyes.

"Oya, oya…" he brushes a strand of hair from her eye and caressed her cheek. "Haven't I told you that you don't have to wait for me? Kufufufu, as naïve as always, my Nagi."

* * *

The next morning, Chrome found Mukuro's arms wrapped around her protectively and he had his jacket covered her body. The younger illusionist smiled shyly at him, and kissed his cheek before going back to sleep.

* * *

**The End.**


	2. Children

**Title: His Little Princess**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Pairing: Mukuro Rokudo x Chrome Dokuro (6996) **

**Character(s): Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro and an OC as their kid.**

**Theme: #12- children**

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: Spoiler! Contain OC.**

**A/N: Taken place in the Future.**

* * *

For the tenth time in one night, Mukuro couldn't express how tired he was as the high-pitched cries of his baby daughter speared the silence of the peaceful night. For nearly every twenty minutes passed, the infant will cry, seeking attention from her parents. And whenever she cried, Chrome would get up and checked if she was alright.

However, this time, it seemed as the female illusionist was too tired to even wake up from her sleep. Mukuro pulled himself upwards from the bed and picked up the pink buddle in the cradle that was placed beside him.

The adorable infant looked up at her father with a pair of teary violet eyes. He smiled softly at her and wondered where his shared genes go. Not that he minded about it, his daughter looked incredibly beautiful with the pair of violet orbs she had inherited from her mother.

"Mmm… Mukuro-sama…" a tired voice called as Chrome tried to keep herself awake despite the fact that she was really tired. Mukuro reached his hand out and tugged a strand of her purple locks behind her ear before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You can go back to sleep, let me help you take care of her this time." He reassured his wife and Chrome gave him a small thankful smile before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

His little princess loves to gaze at the navy-blue sky during night. But Mukuro guesses it was expected.

She was born under the starry night. The calm and gentle breeze were the first breath she took in and the navy-blue sky that held the sparkling stars was the first sight her innocent eyes saw.

"Kufufufu~ it's quite nice out here, don't you think, my little princess?" he asked of his daughter as he stepped out from their room and gazed at the calm sky beneath him at the balcony.

The night wind blows. The infant slowly became quiet and closed her eyes, drifting back to sleep. As he watched his baby girl sleep peacefully in his arms, he let out a small sigh.

It almost saddened him as he thinks that one day, his daughter who used to be an adorable, innocent and a wriggling infant in his arms will turn into a fair lady who will start to accomplish her own dream. And at that time, he will have to beat off young hormonal boys who had their eyes set on his daughter.

"You seemed to be a little lost in your own thought." A gentle voice said from behind. He turned around to see his wife in her purple-colored night robe. He greeted his wife with a smile.

"Kufufufu~ why will you assumed that I'm lost in my own thought, my dear Chrome? I'm only enjoying the view with our little princess." He said and held out the pink bundle for the other illusionist.

"Stop calling her a princess. She has a name." Chrome said with a defeated sigh as she rocked the small bundle in her arms gently. The little infant whimpered gaily as she rubbed her face against her mother's warm embrace. The female illusionist gave a gentle smile at her beloved daughter before she placed the baby back into her comfortable cradle. "Besides, you had picked a beautiful name for her, don't you?"

Mukuro merely smiled back towards his wife before he pulled his hand out and gently grazed his fingers at the smoothly craved letters in front of his daughter's cradle.

_Stella Rokudo._

A wonderful name based on the fateful night his little princess was born.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: In Italian, 'Stella' means 'Star'. :) I just think that Mukuro is the kind of person who will name his child with this kind of name (Especially when it's a girl. XD Lol, I always think that Mukuro will be a daddy that will spoil his baby girl!) ;) **


	3. Tragedy

**Title: Late Realization**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Pairing: Mukuro Rokudo x Chrome Dokuro (6996)**

**Character(s): Main characters are Mukuro Rokudo and Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chrome will be mentioned and only will be appearing in the flashback.**

**Theme: #41- Tragedy**

**Rating: T for heavy angst.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Note: Taken place in 5 years after the current time.**

* * *

His mix-matched orbs stared at the empty room emotionlessly. There were no signs of a certain illusionist busily doing her paperwork as usual. The girls had never roamed around the room again as well ever since the horrible incident.

He lowered his head, hiding his pain expression as he let out a bitter chuckle. He doesn't want to believe about it, but he knows that he must face the reality one day as well.

_'Mukuro… accept the reality. Chrome… she… is no longer here already…'_

He balled his fists when he recalled those words said by the Neo Vongola Primo. He remembered how he tried to deny the truth when he saw her unconscious body lying on the medical bed. The doctors had told them that they had done their best but still, she couldn't be cured. She couldn't be saved. She was as good as dead now, he knew. But to accept something like this isn't what he wanted the most.

* * *

Mukuro didn't look skinny, but his face was definitely turning paler day by day. Tsuna didn't want to see his mist guardian crumbled down, or worse, die on his watch. He gazed at the starry sky through the window of his office room as he remembered the day he had his conversation with his other mist guardian.

* * *

_Tsuna almost dropped the lunch box in his hands as he came to view of Chrome who was struggling to stand up from the bed. The nurses tried to stop her, but the purple haired illusionist was struggling and begging them to let her go. He immediately placed the lunch box on the night stand and held the mist guardian by her shoulders. Chrome looked up at her boss with tears brimming down her pale face._

_"B-Bossu…" she called out weakly. Her face was in a mess and Tsuna widened his eyes when he heard the next word she said. "Please… let me get out of here, bossu. M-Mukuro-sama… I wanted to see him, bossu. I want to see him… even for the last time…"_

_"Why… Chrome… after all those horrible things he had done to you and even when he had been playing around with your feelings, why would you still want to see him...?"_

_Chrome flinched at her boss's question before a weak smile slowly quivered on her lips. "It… really doesn't matter to me. I… am glad that I was able to serve for him in these five years, I really am. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for him and that's the reason why I had gone to eliminate the Estraneo family without letting him know. I love him… and that's all I need on why I'll continue followed after him, even when he doesn't need me anymore."_

_Suddenly, the heavily injured girl started to feel dizzy. Her eyelids were refusing to open as her strengths leave her body, but she was still able to fix a smile at her boss._

_"B-Bossu… please tell Mukuro-sama that I wanted to see him… I wanted to see him… for the last time…" she whispered with her last breath before her eyes fluttered close, her breathing was growing short and her vision slowly came to a blur. The only thing she could see was a blurry image of her boss calling out her name before everything turned dark for her._

* * *

The blue haired man jolted awake as he tried to catch his breath. He had been resting his head on his folded arms while resting on the bed. Hot tears unconsciously slipped down his face as he lifted his head and stared at the unconscious girl in front of him.

_'So… that's the reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi was yelling in such a pathetic and angry tone when he called me. He was there, with her. But why am I dreaming it when I'm not even there? Are those... Perhaps her last memory...?'_ He pulled out his hand and caressed the other illusionist's purple locks. "I never knew how you felt for me. You love me… even longer than any of those women I went out with before. I'm sorry… for not realizing your feelings for me, Nagi… "

He held his other hand out and caressed her cold cheek. "If you can hear me… please wake up, Nagi. I know it's impossible, but please let me have a second chance. I felt so stupid… pathetic… and horrible for always pushing you away whenever you tried to confess your feeling for me. If you wake up, I swore that I'll never let you fight alone for me again. I'll love you… more than anything in this world… more than myself. But I won't able to do so if you continue staying like this forever…"

At this moment, he clutched the fabric of his shirt when he felt an aching pain striking inside his body. He winced in pain as he knew that the endless and pointless wait would soon kill him. He gazed at Chrome and all the pains were being forgotten. Because of him, he couldn't bear to live with his fault that led the woman who had always loved him to this state. She was the only thing in his mind right now.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: Did I manage to make anyone of you break down and cry? :) Because that's the goal I had set for myself in this story. Ah, and don't worry. You'll soon know what had happened to Chrome in the next chapter as the next theme I'm going to work on is theme #4- Lost Scene (This theme sounded like it's going to be perfect for me to write the prequel for this story. :)) Anyway, don't kill me for killing Chrome, okay? ^^" Every 6996 fans out there do know that Mukuro had to stop being a tsundere and admit that he LOVES Chrome. =3= **


End file.
